


A Night Away

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Love, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr prompt I received where Barry & Iris leave the twins over night at Joe's for the first time and one or both of them worry. I loved writing this!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Away

The twins were eight months old and Barry and Iris had yet to spend a full night away from them. They'd managed to get away for a few hours here and there for date nights, but that was about it.

They'd talked a few times about finally going through with it, but for whatever reason one or both of them always came up with an excuse as to why it was a bad idea.

Over the past few weeks Iris had really been missing Barry, especially that one on one time. So she met him at his lab to propose to him her plan.

"Hey baby."

She walked over to where Barry sat in his lab chair and bent down to plant a kiss on his lips.

"Hey! I wasn't expecting you. Everything ok?"

She sat on his desk.

"Everything's fine, I just wanted to propose something to you."

Barry nodded and gestured for her to continue.

"So...I know we've talked about it a few times over the past few months, but now that the babies are a bit older I really think it's time we drop them off at my dad's for a night and enjoy a night alone. I was thinking I'd ask him about tomorrow night. Thoughts?"

Barry played with his hands and was quiet for a moment.

"They're still pretty young Iris, you really think they'll be ok away from us for that long?"

"Babe, I have colleagues at CCPN who've left their babies for days at a time when they were quite a bit younger than the twins. I think they'll be more than fine. Plus it's my dad and it's just _one_  night...and part of the next day."

Barry still looked a bit skeptical, so Iris moved herself so she was sitting sideways on his lap. She wrapped an arm around his neck and played with the hair on the back of his head.

"Baby...I think it'd be really nice for us to have an uninterrupted night alone. We can sleep in and have breakfast in bed, maybe even enjoy a bath or shower together. I need this. Please, for me?"

He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her.

"How can I say no to that?"

Iris squealed with excitement and wiggled happily in his lap, clapping her hands together.

"Ok awesome! This is gonna be great."

She stood up and grabbed her bag.

"I'll go and ask my dad right now. Should I make a reservation out or do you wanna stay in and cook something together?"

"Whatever you want babe, I'm up for anything."

She gave him a soft smile.

"I love you. Enjoy the rest of your day and I'll see you at home later."

"Love you too."

She practically skipped out of his lab and he couldn't help but also feel giddy over the thought of getting her all to himself for a night.

\-------

Barry sat on the playroom floor watching as the twins crawled around, finding things to play with. Dawn grabbed her favorite stuffed animal and looked over to her dad on the other side of the room.

With her little fingers wrapped around her stuffed giraffes head, she struggled to crawl over to him. Barry giggled and smiled at her, patiently waiting for her to reach him.

When she finally reached him, she placed her giraffe on his lap and gripped her tiny fingers on his pants, pulling herself up to stand before turning and plopping down in his lap.

Once happily seated, she grabbed her stuffed animal and leaned her head back to look up at him. She poked at his chin.

"Dadda!"

Barry smiled, his heart melting, and took her little hand in his.

"Hi sweetheart. How about we read a book."

Her bright green eyes looked adoringly up at him.

"Babe?"

Barry turned his head towards the doorway.

"We're in the playroom!"

He heard her walk towards them.

"Hey, I'm just about done packing the car. Could you get their jackets and shoes on so we can leave in a few minutes?"

Barry kissed the top of Dawn's head and swept her light brown, curly hair back and away from her forehead.

"Alright guys, let's get you ready."

He lifted Dawn into his arms and moved her onto his right hip. He walked over on his knees to where Donovan was playing and scooped him onto his other hip, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

With full arms, Barry walked to their mud room as Iris walked in from outside.

"Alrighty, all their stuff is in the car. It's amazing how much they need just for an overnight. You two come with all sorts of accessories don't you!"

She tickled their tummies and grabbed Donovan from Barry's side.

"I'll tackle getting this little guy ready," she said as she peppered his face with kisses.

They both got their assigned twin ready and made sure there was nothing they were forgetting before they left.

"Ah, let me grab clean pacifiers from the kitchen," Barry said.

Donovan reached towards him pointing to his sisters stuffed animal and let out a whine.

"Oh and you better grab Donovan's giraffe from the playroom too! I'll go strap this guy in and wait for you in the car."

They drove the ten minutes it took to get to Joe's house and walked together to the front door. Iris used her key to get in.

"Paw Paw, we're here!"

Joe walked in from the kitchen with a huge smile on his face. He made his way over to them, kissing Iris and Donovan on the cheek before moving to take Dawn from Barry's arms.

"I'll go grab their stuff," Barry said softly.

Joe nodded as he bounced his granddaughter in his arms.

"You guys are gonna have so much fun with your Paw Paw," Joe said excitedly.

He nudged Iris as they made their way to the living room.

"Is Bear gonna be ok? He looks a little pale."

Iris giggled.

"I think he's more nervous about leaving them overnight than he cares to admit. I can't say I'm not a little anxious about it too, but I know they'll be in the best care possible.

Thanks again dad for watching them, I really need this."

Barry finished bringing all their things in and joined them in the living room.

"Anything else you need me to do before we go? Their bottles are in the fridge and I set up their pack and plays in my old room, so they should be all set there."

Joe lifted his shoulders and shook his head.

"I think we're good then! Why don't you two kids get out of here and enjoy your night together."

Iris hugged and kissed Donovan before handing him to Barry. She watched him as he held their son tight, eyes closed, and rocked him back and forth. She could hear him whispering in his ear that he'd miss him, but hoped he'd have fun with his Paw Paw. He kissed his forehead and handed him to Joe.

Iris kissed Dawn one more time before handing her to Barry.

There was no doubt they loved their children equally, but Dawn was definitely a daddy's girl. She was in a particular phase right now where if Barry was in the room, she had to be near him. Iris loved the bond they had and cherished how gentle and loving Barry was with both their babies.

He kissed and hugged his little girl before placing her in Joe's empty arm.

"Now you're 100% sure you can handle both of them...on your own...for an entire night?"

Joe stood holding both babies in his arms and gave his son and law a look. Iris placed her hand on her mouth and stifled a laugh.

"Son, I'm more than capable. Now get on out of here and enjoy a night free from crying babies and dirty diapers."

Iris reached over and interlocked her fingers with Barry's, squeezing his hand with reassurance that their babies would be fine.

"And I don't want to see either of you before tomorrow afternoon," Joe said, winking at Iris.

They thanked Joe and gave the twins one more kiss each before heading out.

When they got settled in their car, Iris couldn't help but notice Barry sniffling.

"Awww baby!"

She reached over to cup his face and brought him in for a kiss.

"They're going to be fine, I promise."

With glossy eyes he smiled at her.

"I know. It's just..."

He turned his head to look out through the windshield and was quiet for a moment.

Iris squeezed his hand and he turned to face her again.

"I just get so nervous...and I think about all the people I've lost. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to them and I wasn't around to keep them safe. I know I'll have to let them go sometime, but it's hard when they're still so little."

Iris nodded her head in understanding.

"I worry too, believe me. Every second of every day I worry about them, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't keep living our lives, right? I know they're little, but they've got strong genes in them. Nothing bad is going to happen, I promise. I love them more than anything, but..."

She leaned over again to kiss him, hard and wanting, gripping his hair in her fingers.

"I also love you and I've missed you these past few months. Sooo, why don't you take me home so I can show you how much."

Barry eyes grew wide and he quickly turned the car on and headed for their house.

\-------

Iris woke up to the smell of coffee and blueberries. She stretched wide and glanced at her bedside clock. It was 10am, officially the latest she'd slept in, in well over a year.

She smiled to herself as she thought about the previous night.

"Good morning beautiful."

She sat up against the headboard, covering herself with their sheet. She shyly bit at her finger and swept her hair to the side.

"Morning babe."

Barry placed a tray in front of her and leaned over for a kiss.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Oh my god, I haven't felt this well rested in I don't even know how long. My whole body just feels amazing...thanks to you."

She rubbed a hand on his back and kissed him again before looking at the food before her.

"I feel so spoiled. Are these blueberry pancakes?"

"They sure are! With fresh blueberries from Maine. I might've taken a little road trip this morning. All that sleep made me super energized."

She beamed at him.

"You've outdone yourself babe."

He ran to grab his tray before sitting back down in bed with her.

"Mmmm this has been exactly what I needed."

Barry smiled at her.

"Thanks for calming me down last night, I didn't realize how much I needed this too."

They sat in silence for a while as they ate.

"It's awfully quiet though..." she said.

She looked over at Barry.

"It is."

"I really miss their squishy little faces and needy little whines."

"Me too."

"Can we cut our alone time a little early and go get them?"

"Absolutely!"

He cleared their trays and quickly cleaned the kitchen as Iris got dressed.

\-----

"Good morning! Dad?"

Iris and Barry walked into Joe's house. He came walking down the stairs and shushed them.

"They just went down for their late morning nap. What are you doing here so early?"

"We missed them," Iris said sheepishly.

Joe laughed.

"Even when they're 30 you'll miss them."

Joe walked over and hugged his daughter.

"I don't know any children of your's that are that old..." Iris joked.

"Why don't we sit and visit until they wake up?" Barry suggested.

"Sounds good to me, I'll make some coffee."

Iris headed for the kitchen as Joe and Barry made their way to the living room.

"Thanks Joe, really. I hope I didn't offend you at all last night. I knew they were completely safe with you."

"Naw I understand, they're your babies. You'll always worry about them and wonder if they're being treated well and loved enough. It's just part of being a parent.

They sure are sweet babies though. You've done good Barry."

They heard one of the babies start wailing from upstairs.

"Dawn. I'll be right back," Barry said before he sped away.

He quietly opened the door to his old room and peeked in. Donovan was sound asleep, thankfully, despite the cries of his sister.

Dawn rubbed at her eyes and looked over at the slightly opened door. She turned her body and held out her hands.

"Dadda!" she cried.

Barry made his way into the room and gently picked his daughter up. She immediately nuzzled her face into his chest and tightly gripped his jacket. Her little body shook a few times as she slowly calmed down, her breathing returning to normal.

"It's ok baby, Daddy's here."

He rubbed a soothing hand up and down her back. Her body feeling heavier in his arms than it did moments earlier, as she softly fell asleep.

"I missed you, but I knew Paw Paw would keep you safe, just like I'll always keep you safe."

He walked over to where Donovan was sleeping.

"I missed you too buddy."

He smiled down at his sleeping son as he rocked back and forth with Dawn.

"You guys have no idea how much your daddy loves you. You and your Mama are my whole reason for living and I'll always, always come to you when you need me."

Barry heard a creak behind him and found Iris standing in the doorway with her arms wrapped around her torso. She leaned her head to the side and walked over to them.

She gently kissed Dawn's cheek and breathed her in before finding Barry's lips.

"They're so lucky you're their daddy," she whispered to him.

She wrapped her arms around him and they rocked together as their babies slept soundly.


End file.
